Bringing us together
by Nonnie88
Summary: 'It was just supposed to be an undercover operation. But as soon as his lips touched mine I knew that it was going to be something more.'


**Not comfortable with this at all. **  
**But heyho. **  
**Here for all your enjoyment I suppose!  
Thanks to a wee friend who read it and gave me the confidence to post it :)!**

* * *

It was just supposed to be an undercover operation. But as soon as his lips touched mine I knew that it was going to be something more. The look in his eyes after that kiss I could tell that he wanted more.

Of course, one thing led to another and then that led to some awkwardness in the workplace.

Then the sickness started and lasted for longer than I wanted.

I had every sign. Sore breasts, needing to pee what felt like every ten minutes. I used to be able to go around in fast cars getting to scenes. Not now, it was like a constant car sickness feeling, only it would happen when I was walking too.

I was pregnant. I can't even explain how I was, the doctors had always said that it would be impossible, but I knew I was before I even peed on the three store bought tests. The ones that I had to ask the pharmacist which one was best.

And even then I just didn't believe it.

Two doctors needed to convince me.

For once in my life I was scared.

This sure as hell wasn't planned.

I am a 40 year old voice analyst and although there was more maternal bones in my body than I thought anyone should have, I definitely wasn't expecting this, the doctors said it was impossible and then what happened with Sophie and being told I was no longer eligible to adopt as I would be a single parent; almost forty at the time, who worked crazy hours. Everything just seemed too hard to comprehend right now.

Then there was Cal. How in the hell was I supposed to tell him. I'm surprised he hasn't cornered me to find out what's been going the past few weeks in the first place, but I decide it's because of the awkwardness in the workplace since it happened. Our little meet ups after work stopped, and so did the phone calls. I know I am his blind spot, but even I could tell I was acting differently. Hell even Heidi knew I was acting weird.

Trust me to be one of the probably many lays he gets a week to get pregnant.

Not that I was a lay, per se. I was, I am his colleague, his partner, his best friend and I am certainly someone who didn't think I had it in myself to do anything so spontaneous as to sleep with him.

Gillian Foster. You ARE an idiot.

Best way to put it.

But thinking about it now, I know I am going to need his support more than ever. All I can think is its going to throw him for a loop. And then there is Emily, how is she going to take this sudden change, she won't be an only child. I just have no idea how she would be about it, she is a teenager, practically a grown up now, and she was getting a brother or sister. I just felt weird about that.

I just want to hide. Have it all go away, but it's not something that can happen. I have to work with him and be close to him every day.

My changing had already made it tense in the work place. We hardly spoke about anything except work. The damn line had been crossed and I always feared that something like this would pull us apart. Not the baby as such, but us being together, romantically or even just as a one night stand.

Screw it.

I had to tell him. Not only because he deserved to know but because my lack of courage in taking the tests when I first suspected, of not believing that it could happen to me of all people, I now had less time to tell him.

I told him in the car, on the way back from speaking to a client. This could quite possibly have been the worst idea ever. I just blurted it out, telling him that we needed to go to the store to get a pregnancy test. He looked at me, and continued to drive as if he hadn't actually heard me. And then he did a double take. The pole didn't see us coming, because I know I sure didn't.

I don't even know why I said it, like that especially. I had already had all the confirmation I needed. I could have just told him that he was going to be a father. Again. But I guess I wasn't thinking, I hadn't really been thinking for a while. It wasn't sinking in.

And then we were in a hospital room, him pacing like a mad man as I'm being checked over. I could feel my calm and collected self getting agitated just watching him.

But he was there, at my side as soon as the doctor had told me that everything looked fine, I just had a knock to the head and a bruised wrist and that the accident hadn't caused any serious injuries to either of us. She told us that she was going to get an ultrasound to see if everything was alright with the baby.

I couldn't look at Cal as the machine was brought in, but he took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "It'll be alright, Luv." He whispered to me as he settled himself on the edge of the bed next to me. I almost cried there and then.

As soon as the image appeared on the screen, my hand tightened around his. There was my child, well more of a little bean, but still our child. My gaze shifted from that image to his face. A lone tear had fallen and I reached to wipe it. "Look at you. I've made the great Cal Lightman cry." He let out a chuckle and faced me before the 'thump, thump' sound echoed through the room. This time it was me who shed a tear.

I shed more as he told me that he loved me, that he was sorry for the way he treated me every day. I wasn't even paying attention to the doctor who had stopped the machine and left the room. I always thought that if and when Cal said these words to me that it wouldn't exactly be in the most perfect setting. And this certainly lived up to that though, but to me it WAS perfect.

I admitted that I loved him too and brought him into a passionate kiss before settling against his chest and telling him that everything about this was cheesy and abnormal. That the accidental little bean; because that is what it looked like right now; was becoming a saviour of sorts.

I think that could have been when I realised we had been destined together all along. All the fights, the arguing and all the flirting for the last however many years.

I'm not a big believer in God, or anything almighty but I do believe that someone had this planned for me. For us. Somebody knew what to do to kick our asses into gear, and realise our feelings for each other.

We started talking about anything and everything. First thing was to tell Emily. Who squealed and jumped up and down for ages before hugging us both and telling us it was about time we got together, and that she was happy about the baby and very excited about having a little brother or sister to dote over. Definitely wasn't the response I was expecting. She was happy, which made Cal happy, which made me happy.

Even if I was still unsure about everything, Cal was there with me. He changed. It seemed impending fatherhood had calmed him down, he told me that he was an idiot not being around Emily as much as he wanted to be when she was younger, he wanted to be with me and our child and it was nice to see. I no longer needed to be this insanely, crazy jealous woman anymore, one that was worried or scared that he would run off with the next leggy, blonde woman he saw.

I had him. He was mine.

We survived, even if it was a struggle at times.

Out of all this; I have a partner who I love passionately; I have a daughter who is adorable and so much like both of us; my temperament and Cal's love for being awake at night. I have Emily who has grown into a wonderful young woman and a wonderful sister to Erin.

I wouldn't wish my life any other way.

Whoever it was that finally pushed us together; did a good thing.

* * *

**If you could lemme know what you thought it would be great. Thank you :)!**  
**Nonnie!**


End file.
